The Grail Hunt
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: The incomplete Grail was destroyed. But is it really gone? There are laws for such things. Such as magic. Magic cannot be destroyed, merely changed into something else entirely. And Angra Mainyu wants it. What will the outcome of this war from another universe be?
1. Chapter 1

**The Grail Hunt**

 **Summary:** The incomplete Grail was destroyed. But is it really gone? There are laws for such things. Such as magic. Magic cannot be destroyed, merely changed into something else entirely. And Angra Mainyu wants it. What will the outcome of this war from another universe be?

 **Fandom:** Fate series

 **Character(s)/Pairings:** Archer(Emiya)/Humanized!Grail (oc), other pairings mentioned.

 **Genre:** Adventure, romance.

 **Disclaimer:** Fate series is the property of Type Moon. I only own the humanized!Grail OC I designed and this steaming mug of milk tea. =^=

 **Legend: []** this indicates a change in the POV of the characters.

 **Authors note:** Hello there. This is my first story of this fandom. In truth I only know a descent amount of the plot of Type Moon's three routes of these. I love them, but no offense to others but I hate Sakura's character. No development at all. She couldn't get some help, seriously, her sister is there! Okay venting over. Another thing; Archer(Emiya) or Lancer(Cu Chulainn)? Who will end up with my Humanized!Grail OC? Here is the first chapter of **The Grail Hunt**.

‡ **~*~*** **†** ***~*~** **‡**

Chapter 1

Somewhere in a realm in between...

Eight floating bodies suspended were in a drift, resting after the last war they were summoned to. They were breathing and are deeply sleeping. They've earned it. Some to heal the wounds of their bruised ego and pride.

The eight individuals will not stay for long as they are sent back to the Throne of Heroes to prepare for the next war to come.

As they began to slowly fade one by one, a voice somehow punctured in the realm.

"I'm sorry." It wanly apologized. "I'm so sorry. I'll fix everything, I promise."

The Servant's were not completely sure if it was real or merely an illusion from their sleeping haze state as they finally faded.

~o†o~

"Here you go, Shirou. This should help with that fever of yours. Just make sure to drink this herb powder three times a day." Said a young woman to the red head as he took the beige pouch from her hand.

The teenage boy rubbed the back of his head, his face red because of his fever. "Thanks, Mary Kei."

Mary Kei was a young woman of a height of 5"1 with a milky white complexion. She has a lithe but healthy built body. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of green, her hair, a golden brown in color, reached her knees in soft waves. She has been seen dressed strangely. Like at that moment. She wore a cream colored knee length dress with wrist long sleeves with curlicue designs on the hems in satin yellow as well as a loose sash around her hips in beige and brown boots. She also has this cream cloth veil that fell over her shoulders and stops just past her hips, the veil also partially covers her eyes as it was secured by an ornate leaves and vines headband. Her clothing differs every time, the same with wearing a veil. She never leaves her home without one.

Mary Kei smiled. "You're welcome. Just give me a call when your fever goes down."

Shirou nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Waving a hand, she left. She still has places to go before heading back home. Stock up some food and buy a few selected vegetable seeds as well bottle containers as well as metal.

The young woman was a modern herbalist as well as a Magus but she conceals her mana well. And it will stay that way until the time comes.

And it's coming fifty years early. Too early.

Mary Kei paused in her walk as she tilted her head upwards to the sky.

' _I have to make this work or else it'll happen again like ten years ago.'_ She thought with determination as she continued her strides.

' _It's about time to make preparations.'_

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** How was it? Good, bad? Please tell me what you think. By the way, in case you are wondering, this fic is a mix of the three routes with some of my own twist to it. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grail Hunt**

 **Summary:** The incomplete Grail was destroyed. But is it really gone? There are laws for such things. Such as magic. Magic cannot be destroyed, merely changed into something else entirely. And Angra Mainyu wants it. What will the outcome of this war from another universe be?

 **Fandom:** Fate series

 **Character(s)/Pairings:** Archer(Emiya)/Humanized!Grail (oc), other pairings mentioned.

 **Genre:** Adventure, romance.

 **Disclaimer:** Fate series is the property of Type Moon. I only own the humanized!Grail OC and this very soft pillow I am hugging. =^=

 **Legend: []** this indicates a change in the POV of the characters.

 **Authors note:** Thank you for **hyperomegasonic26** for the review. So here is the second chapter of **The Grail Hunt**.

‡ **~*~*** **†** ***~*~** **‡**

Chapter 2

"Shirou... You are an idiot." Mary Kei spoke as she sighed and face palmed at the expense of her red headed friend.

It had been a month since she last visited, and that was to give him the medicine to alleviate his fever. And by that time she had been tending her garden and preparing, storing and creating more medicinal herbs and poultice on different kinds of injury or sickness. And here was Shirou, a month later, with a blonde haired woman in an armoured blue dress in his living room.

Said teenage boy blinked at her with suspicion. "I thought you'd be more surprised to see.." he paused to turn to the blonde.

"Saber." She supplied.

"Saber, here. I thought you'd freak out just like Taiga, honestly." He added.

The brunette bit her lower lip as she observed Saber. "I'm actually mildly surprised that you summoned anyone at all. Considering your case."

Shirou blinked in confusion. "Wait, my case?"

"You're a Magus, Shirou. Don't deny it." Mary Kei gave him a blank look. Shirou started to sweat.

"H-How-?"

"I sensed it, because I'm a Magus, too."

"You're a what?!" Shirou fell back. "Really?"

Mary Kei nodded. "Yes. But so far I haven't summoned a Servant yet." She confessed before going over to Shirou.

"But first..."

"What are you-" Shirou didn't get to finish as the brunette began to press some of the pressure points on his body that left the red head momentarily stunned.

"Shirou!" Saber was about to stand and engage the young woman but a placating hand stopped her.

"It's alright. I merely opened up his Magic Circuits that have laid dormant for too long and fixed the flow of his prana. How are you feeling, Saber?" she explained before asking the Servant.

Quite incredulous and still wary of the young woman before her, Saber momentarily closed her eyes before opening them again.

"I am...not as weak as when I was summoned." She marvelled as she replied. "How..."

"As I said, I opened his remaining closed Circuits and fixed his prana flow. Even though he's risen from his E rank spot to D-." Mary Kei sniggered as she finished as the aforementioned teen finally got up from his stunned position on the floor.

"E rank to D-? What is that?" he asked.

The brunette bit the inside of her cheek. _'Kiritsugu, you idiot.'_ "Those are the ranks of Magus'. There are ranks of EX, A++, A+, B+, B, B-, C, C-, D+, D, D-, and E. E is the weakest, A++ is the strongest possible, and EX is 'too strong to be ranked'." She explained.

"What she says is true, Shirou." Said Saber from her spot."

Said teen sighed and hung his head in defeat. "So it really means that I'm a participant in the Holy Grail war?"

Both women nodded. "Sadly so."

The red head glanced up at the brunette with an expression that he knows the answer to. "And you?"

"I've yet to summon a Servant, but..." Mary Kei held up her left hand to show her Command Seals. The image has a semblance of a long pointed pendulum with feather winglets on either side. "I've also been chosen just the other day."

"It also means we have to fight each other." He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's unavoidable, Shirou." Saber pointed out.

"But can't we fight without killing the Masters? Won't they just leave when their Servants die? I won't kill anyone for this?" Shirou has placed his foot down on the matter.

Mary Kei frowned. "As Saber said, Shirou, it's unavoidable. But it depends on the personality of the Master if they choose to fight or flee."

She then stood from her sitting position before rummaging in her brown sling bag. She pulled out a medium sized cylindrical metal container and gave it to the red head. "Here. This is my dried mix herbs you can use for cooking as well as instructions on how to use the amount on the foods on this paper."

As Shirou received both the can and paper he asked. "Where are you going?"

The brunette smiled. "I'm going to summon my own Servant."

~o†o~

It was already well into the early hours a Mary Kei waited for the remainder of ten more minutes since at exactly 2:00 AM her mana will reach it's peak. For now it is still 1:52 AM. Eight more minutes.

The young woman didn't have a relic so she went with an open summon. She was in her attic where she does her work with her herbs. It was a spacious attic with still plenty of room to spare to move her things away as she drew a summoning circle.

Only a minute more to go. She began chanting.

 _ **Anfang!**_

 _ **Silver and iron to origin.**_

 _ **Gem and the archduke of contrasts to the cornerstone.**_

 _ **The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**_

 _ **The alighted wind becomes a wall.**_

 _ **The gates in the four directions close,**_

 _ **coming from the crown,**_

 _ **the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**_

 _ **Shut(fill). Shut(fill). Shut(fill). Shut(fill). Shut(fill).**_

 _ **Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled.**_

 _ **I announce!**_

 _ **Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.**_

 _ **In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail,**_

 _ **If you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**_

 _ **Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all good**_

 _ **Of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the**_

 _ **Evil of the world. You, seven heavens clad in three words of**_

 _ **Power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!**_

A powerful surge of magic escaped from the glowing summoning circle when the clock finally struck at 2:00 AM. Light engulfed the attic and the wind that came from the circle tousled around things that were not heavy or nailed to the floor and walls.

As everything slowly died down, Mary Kei uncovered her eyes to see who she summoned. Her eyes widened. A tall, dark-skinned man clad in red, with grey hair stood on the middle of the circle.

The man looked around before his eyes fell upon the brunette on the floor.

"Are you my Master?" he asked with a deep toned voice.

Mary Kei swallowed. "Yes...I am."

He nodded. "I am Archer, your Servant for the Holy Grail war."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:  
** So...How did go? Review? See you in the next chapter~.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grail Hunt**

 **Summary:** The incomplete Grail was destroyed. But is it really gone? There are laws for such things. Such as magic. Magic cannot be destroyed, merely changed into something else entirely. And Angra Mainyu wants it. What will the outcome of this war from another universe be?

 **Fandom:** Fate series

 **Character(s)/Pairings:** Archer(Emiya)/Humanized!Grail (oc), other pairings mentioned.

 **Genre:** Adventure, romance.

 **Disclaimer:** Fate series is the property of Type Moon. I only own the humanized!Grail OC and this mango float I made! XD Happy holidays, everyone!

 **Legend: []** this indicates a change in the POV of the characters.

 **Authors note:** Thank you for **Sacredarcheress** for the review and the faves! Here is the third chapter of **The Grail Hunt**.

‡ **~*~*** **†** ***~*~** **‡**

Chapter 3

He was summoned again.

Why was he not surprised?

Once Archer opened his eyes and saw the attic, he knew something was different. And once his eyes landed on the young girl that summoned him, he knew this parallel world was different. Because how can such a small child summon him? Yes, Illya was a child, but she was a homunculus.

He sighed. Well, first things first.

"Are you my Master?" he automatically asked.

The brunette on the floor swallowed. "Yes...I am."

Such a soft voice that had an obvious undertone of strength behind it.

He nodded. "I am Archer, your Servant for the Holy Grail war."

"Ah." Mary Kei blinked several times before she stood back on her own two feet.

' _Small. She's a head shorter than Rin.'_ Thought Archer as the brunette before him gave a small bow.

"Hello, Archer. My name is Mary Kei Sinclair, nineteen years old. I live alone here and I'm a modern day herbalist." She greeted herself with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Archer's eyes widened ever slightly. "Nineteen? But you're so short."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Thank you for summing that up." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Archer grinned with no hint of amusement. "You're welcome."

Mary Kei then yawned. "We'll continue this tomorrow. It's already late and I'm tired from summoning you. C'mon, I already have a room prepared for you."

Archer merely stayed silent as he followed his Master down stairs. They reached the first floor with hallway with four doors, two on each side. She opened a door for him.

"This will be your room. Mine is the one next to it." She informed him as he looked inside.

It had a wide single bed with obvious fresh sheets and pillow, two windows that shows the outside of the garden, a wooden closet, a work desk, and a full length mirror.

He raised a brow as he turned to look at his Master after entering the room. "You do know that Servant's don't need to rest?"

The brunette nodded as she released another yawn. "I know. I just thought that you'll need a place to think for yourself. I'll go ahead and sleep."

"Sleep well." Archer said as a send-off as she left. He waited until the door of her room closed before he went to one of the windows.

He needed to check his surroundings.

 **~*†*~**

It was around 11:48 AM that Mary Kei woke up from sleeping so late. Going through her morning routines she then wore a comfortable short sleeved baby blue dress with a purple belt sash. Wearing her house slippers, she walked down the stairs planning on making lunch since she missed breakfast.

Then sounds from the kitchen her attention.

Stopping midway from the entrance slash dining room, she was surprised to see her Servant cooking over by the stove. Cooking! And he was wearing her red apron too!

It was laughable but she held it in. In time as he turned around too.

He looked at her.

She meekly waved back.

He blinked a few times before a dusting of pink appeared on his face.

Mary Kei let out a chocked chuckle as Archer fixed his composure despite being already caught. It wasn't his original plan, but...Oh well.

"I merely thought that you'd be hungry since after this morning and didn't have any breakfast." He spoke straight to the point as he served her the food he made; fried rice with mixed vegetables, omelette, mixed fruit slices with a drizzle of honey, and a glass of milk.

"I never knew you cooked."Mary Kei teased as she smiled at her Servant with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"There are things you don't know about me, and I would like to keep it that way. I used some of the herbs you use for cooking since they seem to be your most used condiments." Archer replied as he removed the apron.

The brunette swallowed her food before she answered. "Yup. Since I make the medicines from the plants that I grow, I also make condiments out of them. Better than the manufactured ones. No offense to them."

"You are a very good cook, Archer. The food is delicious. Though I would have liked a cup of coffee instead." Mary Kei added as she finished the rest of the food and drank all the milk.

"You would still be short if you kept on drinking coffee." Archer said as he leaned on the wall near the table with crossed arms, a smirk on his face as he delivered a snarky remark.

The brunette has half a mind to throw the empty glass on her Servants head but gave an annoyed glare instead. "You're going to make fun of my height on every chance you get, aren't you?"

A smug and amused look was on Archer's face. "Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"Smug jerk." Mary Kei sighed as she gathered the used plates and utensils to wash them.

Archer mentally chuckled. _'I like this new Master. This war is going to be interesting.'_

 **~*†*~**

From his perch on the roof, Archer watched his Master tented to her garden. She had finished watering them and now she was picking specific herb plants and placing them in a flat wicker basket.

"...I don't need any just yet, I still have some inside. But I do need some aloe leaves..."

He had already searched the parameter of the area and found out that she was living three hours away from the city, near the forested area. The house she lived in was a western inspired styled one; two floors with an attic as well as a basement. The threes provided a subtle cover from the outside as there is a wide enough path with cobble stones to follow. There was also a flowing stream nearby but his Master has a well in her garden. Unlike some magi's, excluding Shirou, his Master has a large TV, DVD player, and stereo set in her living room, as well as having a laptop, printer, and scanner in her room. She also has book in her attic, both magic and non-magic related.

Archer also went to Fuyuki, to this universe's Shirou's house. As he predicted, he has summoned Saber. As always. But there was definitely something different about that Shirou. One; Saber doesn't eat as much as she usually does, and two; his rank is D-. A D-! And if that wasn't strange enough he saw this universe's Rin and her Servant. And he had a hard time whether to laugh or glare at said Servant, because she summoned Lancer of all Servants! Poor Rin, she must have a constant headache all the time.

He has yet to find out about the other Servant's, and no one has attacked each other yet. So it means there is still some time left before the actual fight starts. How long the time, he wasn't sure, but he was going to be ready.

"Archer!" his Master's voice pulled him away from his musings. He looked down and saw her holding a small basket with a few ripe apples. A smile on her face.

"I'm going to make an apple pie. Would you help me in the kitchen to make them?"

Archer closed his eyes and sighed before he jumped from the roof and landed next to the brunette. "Very well."

As they went inside the Counter Guardian accepted the moment of peace. The fight will always be there. But for now... He's going to live a little.

 **TBC**

A/N: I am so sorry for the long updation you guys. Can you blame me? It's the holidays and it's a family reunion for us. Hope you guys understand. I hope this is a good chapter after my absence. Happy holidays, and an advance happy new year to you all!


End file.
